Homicide
by maden-dragonheart
Summary: Slade and the Joker have teamed up! And their after Robin. filled with blood and chaos. The shock with Robin that you never saw coming. Could he really die? Guest Stars Joker, Batman, Titans east
1. Team Up

"When I heard about you on the T.V. I thought you were smart!" laughed the strange man pointing a paper white hand at Slade. "But now I see your crazier then me!"

Slade narrowed his eyes behind his mask at the man. He had believed that he would have been a bit more serious about crime, and that being the funny man was just part of his look. But this man acted like a child, he always made the stupidest jokes and puns, and he was selling Slade short. He thought he was too good for Slade

But Slade was patient. It took a long time to finally get the man over to meet him. He didn't want to chase him away just yet.

"I'm not crazy. In fact I think I know more things about how to get the job done then you do." Slade said smoothly.

That seemed to tick the man off a little. For his eyes lost their shine and his shoulders clenched, but his smile did not vanish.

"If I wanted Robin, or even cared about him, I would have snipped his wings a long time ago." He answered back shrugging his shoulders. His purple suit looked a dark shade of gray in the dim light of Slade's underground Lair.

Slade had the money if he wanted to install lights. But he didn't want it to get bright, he enjoyed the darkness. It made him think well and it struck fear into the hearts of his enemies.

"I don't want Robin dead." Slade answered. Even though he didn't love Robin, or even like him as a person, it did get him somewhat mad when people would underestimate the boy. "I want him alive an safe. But I want him to work for me."

The mad man shook his head and let out howls of laughter. It wasn't a normal laugh. It was loud, thick and shook the very walls of the lair. It sent needles of fear threw Slade's heart and down his veins. It was downright scary. But Slade didn't let it show.

The man slowly stopped laughing and whipped the tears out of his eyes. He ran his white hands threw slime green hair and walked over to Slade. Wrapping one arm around Slade's armored shoulder and the other one pointing to his chest.

'Tell me Sladey." He chuckled. "What's your fascination with the Boy Blunder anyway?"

Slade pushed the man off his body. He hated being touched, and the pet name wasn't helping ether. He walked to his computer where the screen was filled with images of Titan Tower and the Jump City Ocean.

"You see. You fight already grown men and woman. You can't change who they already are." Slade stated as if giving an English lesson.

"I go after the heroes. You go after the sidekicks. The Underdogs! Small Fishes!"

"You're not understanding what I'm saying. Now listen." Slade snapped not turning his head to the man. The man let out a little 'huff' and crossed his arms, but all the same leaned against the wall and listened to Slade's words. "You fight, and you fight. Someone wins, but never earns anything. You just go and fight again. That's because Batman is grown, he knows who he is and what he has already become, you can't change him."

The man's smile shrunk slightly. Slade's words seemed to be taking effect.

"Robin is still growing. He doesn't know what his future holds yet. He doesn't know what he wants to be. He still has time to change. And if he's forced into a life that we want, he could be the perfect villain. And he would be on our side.

"I don't want Robin dead or as an enemy. I want him as an apprentice."

The man's mouth fell open in surprise and eyes widened in complete shock. It didn't last long though. The man fell to the ground, clutching his ribs. He rolled around like a two year old who had just watched a dog walk on its hind legs.

Slade stood there and watched the killer laugh his heart out at what he had just said. Slade was starting to get a little frustrated, but he didn't let it be known. This man that he was alone with might be crazy and weird… but he was the world's most known murders, a psycho path. He was known to have a split personality. Making you feel save and think that he wasn't going to hurt you, then the second you let your guard down or said one wrong thing… he made sure that you would never do it again.

His favorite weapon was some kind of giant mallet, swing it over your head and he'd laugh as your blood splashed over the ground and your skull shattered into two. But he always had something up his sleeve. A gun, a knife, his razor cards, exploding shoes…

A crowbar….

Some say that he would take the bodies of the ones he killed and make puppets out of them. He wouldn't even bother to clean them, he liked the sight of blood dripping from the uncared for wounds when he would hang them from the ceiling.

Other say that his girlfriend and him roast the dead over a fire and roast marshmallows in each others arms. That it was their idea of the perfect date.

Other reports are that he would feed you alive to his two pet hyenas. He would laugh along with them as they ripped your skin apart and sunk their giant teeth into your throat. Your screams would only make the beast hungrier for blood… and it would only give him a better show.

What ever he did, Slade did not want to get him mad… not yet. Not until he had earned the trust of the man and then he would turn the cards on him. Beat him at his own game. He would use the man to get to Robin, destroy the titans, and then he would have Robin kill him.

Something told him that Robin would already be happy to do that.

The man looked up at Slade and only laughed harder. The idea as Robin as an apprentice was just too much.

"What is so funny?" Asked Slade. He would wait for the man to answer then he would put him in his place.

"Y-you!" chocked the man pointing a shaking hand at Slade. "Y-yo-ahah-you want th-the- hahah- Jr. Bat –AHAHAH- TO WORK FOR YOU!"

"And?"

The man shook his head and slowly stood up. His legs shook and his body trembled.

"So you want to pull a Batman. Your ganna nap the Bird Brat, train him under your wing and have him be your sidekick…AHAHAH!"

Slade just waited for the man to say what he wanted to say.

"OH' Sladey, Sladey. I must admit that I overestimated you. I heard that you were the greatest Crime doer that the world has seen. Well next to me…And Lex Luther...and The Kingpin…and lets not forget about Bloodshed…well you know what I mean. But here I see that you have the stupidest ideas that I have ever heard of! Robin! ROBIN!" And this he threw his hands in the air and waved them vigorously.

"Baby Bat is nothing! He's just a little ant that hangs around at the picnic table. Just kill him and let that be that. I don't even know why the bat has him around. He can do better."

"And many don't know why you have Harley Quinn." Slade answered softly. "It's funny that you think that about Robin. I have been watching you for a while and I've noticed something. Batman might be the one who brings you to prison, but Robin is the one that puts the cuffs on you, he is always the one who brings you down at the last minuet."

The man stopped laughing… his smile began to fade away. That seemed to get him mad. After a few seconds on silence he shook it off and smiled again, reaching into his coat pocket.

"Now lets not get mean. The kid has some skills. Most of the time he just gets lucky." He said shrugging in self-defense.

"Luck isn't the word. Robin is an excellent fighter. I know that for a fact. He is well trained and determined. He would make the perfect villain."

The man dug deeper into his pocket as if looking for something. "You know this for a fact?"

"Yes. He has been my apprentice before."

The man stopped searching and froze. He then looked at Slade and just stared.

"Jr. betrayed Daddy and worked for you?" He said in an almost stunned voice. Then he narrowed his painted eyes at Slade as if he was lying to him. "Why?"

"I threatened his friends lives. Told him I would make him watch them die if he didn't do everything I said."

The man threw his head back and laughed at the ceiling. He seemed to laugh at everything and it was getting annoying… and down right scary. The laugh echoed threw the giant lair and bounced off the walls and rang in Slade's ear.

"Nice touch. I do like that." He said when he was finished. "So you pulled a Bloodshed and got Wonder Boy to work for you just like he got that Despoiler chick to work for him. Impressive. But still small."

"You're going to help me. Whether you like it or not." Slade said as he turned his back to the man.

That got the man mad. He liked being the one in charge, not the one who got pushed around. Nobody, NOBODY talks to him that way.

He reached back into his pocket and found what he was looking for.

"Why don't you go hook up with Two-Face or the Hobgoblin." He laughed, whipping out a small hand held gun from his pocket. He pointed it at Slade's back where his heart was located. "Their CRAZY like that!"

Then he pulled the trigger. The was a horrible loud shot noise as the bullet made it's way from the gun to Slade's armor. Thinking that He had just killer Slade the man stood and waited for him to fall to the ground. But he didn't.

Slade turned around and faced the man who's' mouth was hanging open in shock that he didn't kill him.

"You'll have to do better than that to kill me." Slade said in a dangerous tone. Just then the doors of the lair closed shut with a loud Bang. The man whorled around and looked at what had just happened. He was trapped.

"You have no choice but to help me." Slade answered.

"I like you." Said the man as he walked closer to Slade. He wrapped his arm around his neck again and smiled wider. "This could be the start of a be-au-ti-ful relationship.

"And who would want to mess with Slade and The Joker?"

"My point exactly." Said Slade. He let Joker keep his arm around him because it seemed to be earning his trust. "I heard rumors that you knew the identity of Batman. Do you know Robin's as well?"

Joker released Slade and walked around in circles rubbing his chin. He seemed to be thinking about the question.

"I used to." He answered after a few moments. "Something like Richard…or was it Tim…No it was Jason, defiantly Jason…it might have been Grayson though, or Todd…Drake?"

"Those names are nothing alike. How do you get them confused?" Slade hissed.

"Hey, There have been a few little brats." Joker said shrugging.

"Pick two of the ones that sound the best."

"Ummm… Richard and Jason. Those two sound the best on the tongue." He said as he sat in Slade's chair and wheeled in around with his legs hanging out.

"Richard and Jason." Said Slade. "Hmm, I wouldn't have guessed that."

"Yeah tell me about it. He looks like a Thomas to me." Joker said laughing still swinging on the chair. What a freak.

"How do you know their names?" asked Slade watching his chair spin with a purple dressed clown in it.

"Batman's real name is Bruce Wayne. The king of Gotham. He had a ward named Richard and an adopted son named Jason." Said The Joker shrugging his shoulders. "You just put two and two together. Not that hard to figure out."

"I see." Said Slade. He walked closer to the Joker. "Tell me. Do you know the other titan's identity?"

Joker lifted one eyebrow and stared at Slade in confusion. "The who?"

"I'll take that as a no."

"So tell me crazy man." Said the Joker. "How are we going to get the Bird Brat to work for you?"

----T.T.---

"Dude where is the remote?" said Beast Boy right before he turned into a mouse and went under the couch looking for it.

"Go ask Robin." Said Raven who was getting annoyed with the whole 'tearing the tower apart' "He had it last."

"Robin!" Screamed Cyborg.

Robin sighed. He and Starfire were enjoying a conversation about the planer while they split a soda. They may not be Boyfriend and Girlfriend, but they still liked each other, and Robin hated when people would ruin his moments.

"What?" He asked Getting up with Star following him.

"Where did you put the remote?" Asked Beast Boy when he came out of the couch and turned back into his 'human' form.

"Where it's supposed to go. On the coffee table." Said Robin in a low voice.

"Why would you put it there?" Asked Cyborg as he blobbed down on the couch and reached for the remote.

Robin out his head in his head and sighed. He loved his friends but they wore on him sometimes.

But he didn't have time to tell them that they were annoying him because at that very second the titan alarm sounded bathing the whole room in a reddish glow of light.

"Titans trouble!" Yelled Robin.

* * *

All right, I promise that it will get better! This was just the first chapter it will get better! Just to tell you this may not end well… it may get really sad. Guest stars: Joker, Harley Quinn, Batman, and Titan's East. 

Bloodshed- He's a villain from my comic book. His real name Id Jonathan, last name not known yet. He's a psycho path oppressed with Despoiler and will do anything to hurt her or make her work for him. He once killed the boy she loved when she refused him.

Despoiler- Hero from my Comic, Aurora Night

Kingpin- MARVEL villain. He's everywhere, I want too kill him so badly.

Hobgoblin- Spiderman foe. He was there before the Green goblin was

Richard Grayson- first Robin. Ward to Bruce Wayne. He is not Nightwing

Jason Todd- second Robin. Street kid of the Gotham. His father was a two bit criminal who worked for Two Face. Bruce took him in when his father died and trained him. He was killed by the Joker who beat him with a crowbar and blew him up.

Tim Drake- Third Robin.


	2. Darkness

All right before I start let me say this. I'M SORRY OK! Jeez! Lay off a little! It was a fucking type-o. I know that Dick is Nightwing, I meant to say '**now'** instead of '**not'**! **Get fucking lives**! I'm human I make fucking mistakes! God, what are all your problems! My favorite hero of all time is Nightwing (and the spider family) of course I know he's Dick, a.k.a, former Robin! **LAY OFF OK**! Damn it! ….

I know he was once part of the circus, I know he was born the first day of spring, I know his mom called him "**Little Robin**" I know that his parents were murdered, I know Batman took him in and trained him. I know that he had a fear of Two-Face; I know that he used to like Batgirl. I know he started the teen titans with Speedy, Wonder girl and Aqualad. I know he feel in love with Starfire and they almost got married. I know that Batman said he couldn't be Robin anymore when the joker shot him in the shoulder. I know he talked to Superman who told him about a hero from Krypton named Nightwing, I know he choice that name. I know he was somewhat hurt when Jason and Tim became the next Robins. I know he and Bruce fight but they think of each other like father and son. I know he went back with Barbra and then they broke up. I know for a while he **WAS** Batman when Bruce broke his back! **I KNOW THIS SHIT! LAY OFF!**

Thanks for reviewing and reading my story though… and thanks you to those nice people who seem to know that it was just a small mistake with typing….

* * *

"So. Who are we fighting tonight?" Said Beast Boy as he and the other four titans walked quietly down the dark corridor of the local museum.

"Not sure." Said Robin keeping his vision held focused right in front of him. "The computer said that it was someone that we had never battled before. So be ready for anything."

Beast Boy held his arms out in front of him and cracked his green fingers. "No sweat. I'm sure it's no one the Titans can't handle."

Neither Robin, nor the other titans answered. Even though they knew Beast Boy was most likely right, it was still good to make sure that you never underestimate anyone.

Who could this villain be? They must be highly skilled to break in and not set off any alarms. (Except for the ones that the titans have hidden all threw out the city. The cops don't even know about them) they must be fast to stay out of sight for such a long time. And they must be up to no good if they were breaking into a museum in the middle of the night.

It was good to go over what you already knew about your enemy before a fight. That way you know how they might fight and attack, how they think and what they are going to do next. With some Robin always knew what was coming next. Control Freak always did close to the same thing, and that would be using someone else's ideas and creations.

Then there were people like Slade, who no one ever knew what he was going to do next. Just when Robin thought he had the man all figured out he always comes up with something else to surprise him. Fist Robin thought he knew him when he was Slade's apprentice, Robin believed that he wanted a child and would kill to get one.

Then Slade went after Terra. And that wasn't a fatherly love. He wanted a servant to do his dirty work. Because he had no powers of his own he wanted someone who did. Terra was lost and didn't know where she belonged in life. Slade had taken that and twisted it around to fit his every need. Robin blames Slade for her death.

Then when everyone thought that he was dead, Slade returned. And only Robin could see him, fight him. He was latterly haunted by the man. He almost died that night trying o fight off someone who wasn't real. Luckily Robin was trained to do well under pressure or he may not be here now.

After that, when everything feels fine and save from Slade, he returns and this time his goal is to destroy the world. He had giving up on apprentices and he sold his soul to a demon known as Trigon, Raven's father. Trigon gave Slade firepower and the strength to finish what he needed to do. And right when Robin thought that Slade could sink no lower, he found a heart.

Slade admitted that what he had helped do was wrong and that he wanted to help. And what happened next is still shocking even to Robin. Robin and Slade teamed up to help the world. Of course as Slade put it "old habits die hard" and he almost let Robin die trying to protect him.

Some guy.

After that Robin had made sure that every store, every corner, ever computer in town knew who Slade was. That way there would be no surprises when they went out to fight and it turned out to be Slade.

That was why Beast Boy wasn't really worried about who they were fighting, It wasn't Slade how bad could it be?

"Which way to the room Cyborg?" Asked Robin in a whisper in case they were close. He didn't like his enemies knowing that he was there. He liked doing the surprising more.

"Right there." Said Cyborg back as he pointed one of his mechanic arms at the nearest room.

The room looked huge and dark… why were they always dark? Robin asked himself that question a lot when fighting. It had always been the case even when he was only thirteen fighting along side with his mentor Batman.

Robin believed that the villains thought it gave them an advantage not to be seen when in the dark. But Robin was trained well; he didn't need to see when fighting. Batman would sometimes blindfold him during practice and the true master trained him.

The titans walked closer to the dark room. The team wasn't scared, they never were. Robin was in the led with Cyborg and Beast Boy behind him, raven walked behind Cyborg and Starfire was flying above Robin. What a team.

Slowly they walked into the room. Even in the dark Robin felt open in the large room. He wasn't sure what exhibit it was, but it must have been huge. Walking on the marble floor he felt the hollowness consume him and his friends.

"Lil' freaky." Came Beast Boy's voice from behind him.

"heheheh." Came a smooth voice from the darkness. "The kiddies came out to play!"

There was the sound of scattering feet and the clanging of metal bounced off the walls.

"Who and where are you!" screamed Robin. His hand clenched into a fist. "Show yourself."

"Robin. Is that really you?" came the voice. It sounded slightly familiar. But Robin couldn't place his finger on it. There was the sound of walking feet, who ever it was, was coming closer. "My, my, my. Look how much you've changed!"

"You know this guy?" came Beast Boy's voice from robin's side.

"I don't know." Said Robin. "Cy, can I get some light?"

There was a click and then a small patch of light broke from the darkness. Robin could see Starfire and Beast Boy at his side, and behind them Cyborg with a flashlight coming out of his shoulder with Raven at his side. Cyborg began to move the light around to find the villain.

"You've gotten so tall!" came the voice. He was talking to Robin and all the titan's knew it. "Last time I saw you, you were only as high as my elbow. You changed your hairstyle. And look how handsome you've gotten!"

Robin felt his teeth clench. Who was this guy, what gave him the right to call him 'handsome'?

"You must have had a growth sprit little man! Tell me, are you going threw the puberty blues yet? Voice changing? Hair in new places?"

"Shut up you freak!" yelled Robin. This guy was crazy! Talking about puberty. "Show yourself!"

"I see you're in charge now. There's a change." So this guy must be from Gotham.

Suddenly Cyborg's light caught something. Slowly the shape of a man walked out of the darkness into the light for the titans to see. The first thing they saw a bright purple suit and clown like shoes. Then when he came closer they saw white-gloved hands and a white face complete with greasy looking green hair.

"No way." Whispered Robin. He could here the other titan's gasping behind him.

"Hello Robin." Said the Joker in a high happy voice. A large smile was on his face. He extended his arms. "Come give your Uncle Joker a hug!"

Robin felt his blood run cold. The joker! Here in Jump City! What was this? The Joker was at the top of the bad guy list. Even Batman feared him, and that was saying something. He was called the 'clown prince of crime' for a reason! Why was he here?

Robin suddenly got the feeling that the Joker was after him to stick it to Batman. What would hurt Batman more than to send him his dead son in a box? His friends could be a nice extra to pack on the guilt.

"Come on now! I haven't seen you in so long." Said the Joker walking closer to them. The way he was smiling Robin could tell he was up to something. "I thought the Bat fired you or something. But I see you have just been partying with friends. I do say I would like to meet them"

"Be careful." Robin whispered to his team. Starfire walked behind him and put a hand on his arm. "I don't want you guys to get hurt. He's bad as bad can get. Don't take any chances."

"Who's this pretty young lady?" asked the Joker laughing. "Your not cheating on Batgirl now are you?"

"Batgirl and I were never together!" yelled Robin in disgust. She was older than him by quit a few years. That was gross.

"Right." Laughed the Joker. "So where's daddy? Or did he give you the slip?"

"TITANS! GO!" screamed Robin. The Joker let out a howl of Laughter.

"A battle Cry, how funny." It looked as though he was going to make a insulting coment but was interrupter when a green bolt of light hit him in the chest and sent him flying across the room.

He hit the wall and fell to the ground.

"Nice shot." Said Robin smiling. Batman and him had never been able to bring him down but maybe the titans would.

"Now that wasn't very nice little Lady." Laughed the Joker as he stood up and brushed off the dust from his suit. He didn't seem too surprised that Starfire could fly. "What did I ever do to you?"

In a blink of an eye the Joker had pulled out some kind of small circular spheres and then threw them at the titans.

"Don't let them hit you!" screamed Robin just before he jumped out of the way of their path.

Beast Boy turned into a hawk and flew out of the way up into the darkness with Robin. Raven surrounded herself and Cyborg, who was right next to her, with a black force field blocking the bombs. Starfire wasn't was fast she had her eyes on the Joker in case he got up to fight and didn't notice the bombs until it was to late. When she did notice them she tried to shoot star-bolts at them, but they were too small and hit her in the chest.

"Ahh!" there was a flash of blinding light and starfire was consumed by it.

"Starfire!" screamed Robin as he began to climb down from his safe perch on a ledge at the top of the room.

When the blinding light cleared Robin could see again. Starfire was on the ground, her hair messed slightly and her eyes closed slightly shut.

"Star." Whispered Robin as he knelt down besides her and gently shook her arm.

_God, please don't be dead. Please Star wake up. _

Within a few moments the other titans were surrounding him and star. Cyborg cruched down and felt her wrist.

"That's a pulse."

_Thank God!_

"Starfire, huh?" came the Joker's voice from the darkness. "What a pretty name for a pretty little girl."

"what did you do to her?" Robin screamed rounding to the darkness. The only bit of light was a small circle surrounding him and his friend. Cyborg was on the ground trying to detach Starfire from the ground.

"Just a lil' sleepy-weepy drug. Your lil' girlfriend will be fine boy blunder." Came the laughing voice out of the darkness.

In raged Robin barley knew what he was doing; he rounded to where the voice came and quickly threw as many birdarangs as he could at it. There was the sound of a few hitting the wall with a clank and a few more falling to the ground with soft thumps. But Robin knew at least one hit the Joker when he heard a loud cry of pain come from the darkness.

"Now that was not nice little man." Came a hissed voice. It was obvious that the Joker was in pain and was trying not to show it. "I thought daddy bat taught you some manners at least. Guess not."

"Shut up Joker!" screamed Robin.

"What's the plan?" asked Beast Boy in a serious voice as he walked to Robin's side.

Cyborg had finally been able to pry Starfire from the ground and was holding her in his large arms. Her red hair fell over her face and hung in the air and her face was more pale and her lips bright red. Seeing her in that condition got him mad.

"Cyborg take care of Starfire. Take her back to the tower and get her to the medical ward now!" Hiss Robin at Cyborg

"No way man." Said Cyborg in anger his grip on Starfire tightened. "You said to take no chances with this guy. Raven can wake Star up and we all can fight him-"

"And that's not a chance to you?" yelled Robin. The titans were taken aback by his sudden outbreak. "We don't know what he hit her with. It probably wasn't just a sleeping bomb. She could die for all we know!"

The titans gasped at him. Their eyes were wide and moths hung open. They had no idea that their friend's life was in danger.

"If Raven was to wake her up she could pass out again because she could be sick. We don't know! I would have Raven take her back but you know how to operate the medical machines. And Raven's power might help us more than anything. Take Star back to the tower and take care of her. While your there go to Gotham and see if it has any news on the Joker there. Anything that could help us! If were not back in two hours go to my room, in my black dresser top door is a bat like object. It's my communicator with Batman. Call him and tell him what happened. But only if were not back. Check Starfire for any kind of poison or drug. This is the joker, it could be anything!" Robin waited to make sure his friend understood. He had been talking really fast and in a commanding voice like he always did when put under pressure.

"Wait. _The_ Batman! Gotham City! Star could die?" Cyborg seemed to be over loaded by the information that Robin had just said.

Robin breathed in and listened if he could hear the Joker. For a second he had forgotten that his friends didn't grow up in Gotham City. The city was legendary along with the villains and vigilantes there. Robin remember when he first met the Titans, they wouldn't leave him alone, every few second they were asking him questions about the villains and Batman and if he really knew Super-man and if he was _the_ Robin, boy wonder.

It got old saying that the villains were hard-core and unforgiving and held grudges. It got wearing to tell them that Batman was strict and always expected you to do your best, but he was a good father and mentor. It was weird the looks he got when he said he had met and even fought along side Super-man, and that he even knew his true identity but refused to tell. And that YES, he was the Robin.

"Yes. Batman, Gotham City, and Starfire! Got it?" Robin sounded frustrated which he was. "If an old English guy answers the communicator don't worry, he probably thinks that you're me, just tell him your part of my team and you need to talk to Batman. All right?"

"Fine." Cyborg sounded like he was under stress. Good. People worked best under stress.

"What do we do?" asked Beast Boy. Robin liked when B.B acted like this; down to business and wanting to bring down the bad guy.

"Hahaha." Came a voice in the darkness.

"Keep up with me." Yelled Robin and he ran into the darkness.

"Robin No!" screamed Raven.

It was too late. Robin was already gone. He ran to the end of the room following footsteps in front of him. Breaking the darkness was the red exit sigh just above the doorway that Robin was sure led to the roof of the museum. So he was trying to escape. That or led Robin into a trap. He didn't care; as long as he had his friends with him he would be fine. He could scarcely hear the sound of Raven and Beast boy chasing after him. Then the sound of someone hitting a wall followed by a loud "Dude!" Beast Boy must have hit something in the darkness. What ever.

"Come back here Joker! Stop running you fucking coward!" screamed Robin, as the 'EXIT' grew larger.

"Mine your language baby bat!" came the Joker's voice a head of him.

When the Joker reached the door his body was bathed in the red light from the sign. He turned and looked at Robin. Robin felt his heart jump in fear. His white face was a blood red tint now, his eyes shinned against the light, and his green hair was flooded with a red glare and his white teeth looked as though they were splashed with blood. He stood there for a moment chuckling at Robin's expression then opened the door and ran up the stairs.

Robin had been right. The door led strait to the roof. Surprisingly the stairway wasn't dark but lightly lit enough got Robin to see where he was going. He watched carefully in case the Joker had left any traps behind for Robin to hit. Luckily he didn't.

Robin stopped Running and looked up. Joker was far ahead of him because of the pause Robin took earlier. Already he could see Joker running out the door onto the roof. He would be gone if Robin kept this up.

Thinking quickly Robin pulled out his graphing hook and shot it above him. In an instant Robin shot into the air and was quickly pulled up with a great amount of speed. When the door came to view Robin released the handle of the hook and did a graceful flip and landed on the landing right in front of the door. Wasting no time Robin ran out into the warm summer night.

The lights from the town and the stars made it easy for Robin to see everything on the rooftop. The warm air consumed him and sent threw his body warming the blood that had turned to ice inside. Robin looked around panting hard. Standing in front of him was the Joker. He was leaning on the side of the metal chimney with one leg crossed over the other a large smile planted on his face.

"Just like old times, eh?" he chuckled.

"No." hissed Robin. "You messed with the titans this time Joker. And I'm not a kid anymore, in case you haven't noticed I'm sixteen now!"

"Yes you've grown up so much." Laughed the Joker. "Where's your team short-stuff?"

"They'll be here." Hissed Robin. His hands formed into tight fist and he walked closer to the Joker. "I think I can take you out by myself though-"

POW

Robin didn't know what hit him. All of the sudden he felt something heavy hit him in the head and he feel to the ground in pain. His eyes were tightly closed as a pounding feeling surrounded his temple slowly spreading threw his head.

With his eyes still closed he didn't see someone throwing a net over him. He was trapped. Blinking back pain Robin opened his eyes,

HARLEY QUINN!

"Awwww!" said the villain known as Harley Quinn. "Look how big the little Robin's gotten. So handsome."

She walked close to Robin and pinched one side of his check and kissed the other threw the net. Robin flinched back and tried to wiggle free from the nets bonds.

"Aww, Mr. J., the baby Bat has gotten so big." She sighed and walked over to her boy friend. She wrapped her arms around his next and he put an arm around her back. "Daddy Bat must be proud of his wittle-baby -bird. Doesn't it make you want one?"

"Why not." Laughed the Joker. "Hey, lets just take Robin!"

Robin was getting frustrated. He whipped out a birdarang and used its razor sharp wing to cut threw the net.

"Oh' Can we, Can we? PLLLEEEAASE?" said Harley jumping up and down like a child.

"Sure. Nab him."

Harley let out a shriek of delight and kissed Joker on the lips. Gross! When the Joker was being distracted Robin was almost finished cutting the rope, but just as fate would have it, they didn't give him enough time.

"Alright, lets take him home." Laughed the Joker.

Harley began to walk closer to Robin, a far to large smile on her face. Robin saw at the roped faster and faster. Harley just laughed.

"Lets take that belt away from him puddin'" she said. "I don't want my Robbie playing with scary toys."

"You want to change his name?" laughed the Joker walking closer to Robin too.

They were both standing over him with large smiles on their faces. Robin stopped sawing and gazed up at them. He felt so small and helpless under their smiles. He hated to admit it, but he was scared. They weren't like Slade. Slade he met when he was fifteen and used to the evils of life, it didn't scare him as much. But Joker and Harley were around when he fist became Robin, when he was pretty young. They showed no mercy for the child; beat him, threatened him, hurt his mentor in front of him, killed in front of him, everything they could think of. And humans never seem to out grow their childhood fears.

"No. His name is cute." Said Harley softly.

"Ready to take him home?"

Just then there was a sound of a door banging open.

"Azarth Methrone Zinthose!"

A black aura surrounded the two clowns and they were sent flying away from Robin.

Robin turned and saw Raven standing in the doorway, hand raised with her palm out and a green tiger running at him. The tiger quickly began to chew and rip at the rope. With in a moment or two Robin was free. He stood up on shaky legs and rounded to Joker and Harley who looked mad now.

"You okay?" asked Beast Boy in a harsh voice when he turned back into human form.

"Yeah." Said Robin softly. He brushed some of the dust off of him.

"Where's the rest of the team?" hissed the Joker. He sounded mad but a smile was still on his face. "That orange-skin-green eyed- alien chick Star something? And tin man."

"Not here." Said Raven floating over besides Robin.

"You get us." Said Robin trying to sound brave and terrifying.

"Aw man." Said Harley snapping her fingers. "I was looking forward to a good fight."

"Hey." Said Beast Boy shrugging. "We still have you out numbered."

"Don't be so sure about that."

The voice came from behind the titans. Joker and Harley's smiles turned scary, like they were about to kill someone. The titan's didn't even have to turn around to know who it was.

"Slade." Hissed Robin.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Cyborg sighed. He had brought Starfire back to the tower like Robin had said and pulled every single test on her imaginable. And all the readings had the same answer. She was fine. Just sleeping.

Before he left he was able to snag an un-popped bomb and take in back to the lab. It was felled with sleepy gas.

The Joker was telling the truth.

Leaving Starfire to her sleep on the medical ward's bed Cyborg went off to the computer room to check out that web sight Robin told him about.

On the sight there was pictures of local towns people and a helicopter shot of the city on the main page. Different pages were; 'Local School' news where it talked about a student getting top grades and some little genius in the sixth grade being accepted into Harvard. A 'Local Gathering' where it talked about Millionaire Bruce Wayne sponsoring different parties, such as 'Homeless shelter', "Orphan Fundraising", "Money for our troops" but the ones that caught Cyborg's eye the most were the "Dick Grayson Fundraiser" which was about opening free circuses in the city for the children and the "Jason Todd Fundraiser" which was for donating money to less fortunate children around the world. They were both named after Wayne's two sons. For some reason the names sounded familiar but he didn't know why.

Cyborg thought it was a nice thing what Wayne was doing but found it strange that he got so involved. Most rich guys don't give a damn. What made him care so much?

But Cyborg didn't have time to think about that question. He had to find something out on the Joker. He saw the page titled 'Arkham' and thought that it might be promising.

There he learned that the Joker and his girl friend, Harley Quinn, had received help in a break out earlier that week. The people who work there say that the intruded bombed the sides of the walls and had robots sent to hunt out Joker and Harley. Cyborg saw a link that said 'Live Photos' and quickly clicked on it.

"Damn." Cursed Cyborg. He recognized the Robots to be the ones that Slade sent out. So Slade had freed the Joker. Why?

Cyborg went back to the main page and hit the words 'Local robberies and Breaking in/out- Vigilante fights'.

"No wonder they call it 'Crime ridden City.' He said after seeing the page.

7:30 AM: POISON IVY STOLE CHEMICALS FROM CRIME LAB

9:30 AM: LOCAL GANG SHOT THREE LOCALS. ONE DEAD TWO INJERED

9:40 AM: BATMAN HUNTED DOWN GANG AND BROUGHT THEM TO JAIL

10:00 AM: BLOCKBUSTER SCARES LOCALS

11:30 AM: FIGHT OF BATMAN AND BATGIRL VS. BLOCKBUSTER

1:30 PM: CAR CHASE

2:00 PM: CAR CHASE ENDS WHEN BATMOBLE SHOWS UP

3:40 PM: KILLER MOTH ATTEMPTS TO STEAL MONEY FROM BANK. (FAILS)

5:30 PM: MAD HATTER TAKES BLONDE GIRL HOSTAGE

7:50 PM: TWO-FACE KILLS FIVE COPS AND TWO LOCAL CHILDREN

8:30: RIDDLE AND HIS TWO -ASSENTINCE (ECHO AND QUIREY) ATTEMPT TO STEAL PRECUS JEWLS

8:40 PM: BATGIRL SHOWS UP TO STOP RIDDLER

8:45 PM: BATGIRL VS. EHCO AND QUIREY. FIGHT IN THE STREETS. WINNER: BATGIRL

9:00 PM: ECHO AND QUIREY WERE TAKEN TO ARKHAM

10:30PM: RIDDLE BROKE THEM OUT AGAIN

11:30 PM: CATWOMAN STEALS RARE TIGER EYE JEWLREY FROM EGYPTION MUSUEM OF ARTS.

"Damn." Said Cyborg again. "No wonder Robin's obsessed with fighting crime and never takes breaks. This city never sleeps or takes breaks! And he grew up there! Amazing he wasn't killed! Nothing on Joker or Slade though. They most have left town that night."

Cyborg was starting to get worries. Starfire hadn't woken up so he couldn't go help his friends. And his friend had not yet returned home. That was a bad sign. What if they ran into Slade? Slade plus Joker equals BAD!

Cyborg looked at the clock on the computer. 9:30 PM. It was about seven when they left… it had been two hours. Time to do what Robin said.

Walking as fast as he could Cyborg went to the other side of the tower in search of Robin's room. When he got there he hesitated for a moment then went it. Cyborg hated Robin's room, not because it was messy or cramped or to neat, but because it reminded him of his old room before he had become Cyborg.

It was a typical teen room. A twin bed in the middle, a large mirror on the closet doors, Sport poster and Rock stars on the wall. A punching bag hanging from the ceiling. (A/N: a lot of people think that his room is filled with Slade stuff but it's not, that wasn't his room, that was the evidence room, to see his room watch 'The Quest")

Along the wall were three dressers. A brown one, which held Robin's weapons and utility belts. A dark brown one which Robin just kept junk in. And a Black one that he just told them held Gotham stuff.

Cyborg went to the dresser and pulled out the first dour. It was really neat and organized. In one corner their were news paper clippings, Cyborg noticed a picture of Young Robin standing behind Batman, in the other corner was a few things that looked like Robin's birdarangs only black (batarangs) and in the center was his Bat-communicator. Cyborg picked it up.

He hesitated. If he were to pick that up he would come face to face with THE BATMAN! His own childhood hero! The guy who teamed up ad worked with SUPERMAN! And he was his best friend's FATHER! He had never met the guy. What if Bats were to say that he didn't want Robin hanging around him anymore?

But then when Robin flashed in his mind he suddenly got scared for his friend's life and flipped open the communicator.

Thank god!

Robin made the titan communicator similar to Batman's. Cyborg knew how to work it.

He clicked the red button.

"Um…Hello?" he said into it.

There was a few seconds of silence until-

"Master Robin? Is that you?"

_Master_ Robin? Why didn't Robin ever say he was rich and had a butler?

"Uh…no." Cyborg said. He remembered what Robin said about the old English guy. "I'm his friend. Part of his team, I'm a Teen Titans. My name is Cyborg."

"Ah yes." Came the English voice. "Is there a problem with the young sir?"

Cyborg started to laugh. "Sorry. I don't know. There might be. He wanted me to contact Batman for him. He would do it himself but he's off fighting right now."

"Why aren't you fighting with him?"

"Ahh… I had to take a teammate home because she got knocked out by the Joker…Boss-man Robin said to take her home. That's kinda why I'm calling."

"Oh' my. Hold on one moment."

Cyborg waited patently. MASTER, YOUNG SIR! Why hadn't Robin ever told them he was royalty, or a little rich boy? Cyborg knew he must come from money because of all his weapons… and that bike of his must have cost an arm and a leg. But the again Cyborg thought that maybe Batman built it for him. Was Robin really British? Maybe this guy wasn't a butler, but a partner or something. Cyborg thought he would fall over laughing if Batman had an English accent.

"What?" Came a sharp voice from the communicator. Cyborg decided he wanted to see Batman face to face. He hit the button the reveled a small TV. Like screen. There looking back at him was BATMAN!

"Hi." Said Cyborg in a small voice.

"What is it?" said Batman. He had a square jaw and thin lips. His face was slightly tanned and Cyborg could see he was very muscular. All he could see of the eyes were white slights like Robin's mask. This guy looked scary… and so cool!

"Umm… Right. "Cyborg forgotten the reason he called for a moment "Robin told me to tell you what was happening down here…"

"Well. What is it?"

"Ahh… we went to the museum tonight because we got a call about a break in. When we got there we found out that it was The Joker! He ranted on about how Big Robin was and how much he had grown, started to talk about puberty, the freak, and that distracted Robin. And-"

"Is Robin alright?" Batman sounded slightly worried… but not as worried as he should be, more angry than anything.

"I think so…"

"You think so?" his words were sharp and made Cyborg feel nervous.

"Well…umm… you see Joker threw something at one of our team mates, knocked her out and Robin ordered me to take her home and try to get information on why Joker was there. I found out that one of our enemies, Slade broke him and his crazy girl out of Arkham a week ago. He must have teamed up with him. Last I saw Robin he running off to fight the Joker with two other teammates, Raven and Beast Boy."

"Is the girl alright?"

"Yeah… he just hit her with a laughing gas…"

"Splash water on her face, not cold water, but burning hot, boiling hot. Only thing that will wake her up."

"Umm… ok.'

"Tell Robin I'll be there in the morning. If he's not back in a half an hour call me and I'll send some help. If he wants to talk to me he knows how. Thanks for the message Cyborg." And the screen went blank.

"Your welcome…" Cyborg said to the blank screen. HE KNEW HIS NAME!

That explained a few things. Cyborg never knew why Robin was always 'down to business' why he was so demanding and wanted quick results or why he had a hard time just relaxing. It was because this guy trained him! Just by talking to Batman for the short amount of time he could tell that Robin was just like him

Could Batman be Robin biological father? Robin never said, but he never denied it ether. He said that Batman was his mentor but when the Titans were having a touching moment one night talking about they're past Robin said "He didn't just train me he raised me." That was when Beast Boy asked if he was 'Like your father or something?" "Yeah… in a way."

Maybe he was the true son on Batman, and that's why he had his traits.

And he said he was coming. Cyborg remembered first meeting Robin, it was hard to speak because Robin was the most known sidekick, but Batman! He was really coming.

* * *

Ok now I need your help. Who do you want Robin to be Dick or Jason? Before you all say 'Dick' let me show you how the story will go with them.

DICK: (Jason will be Bruce's son but not Robin yet, just kid, I KNOW THAT'S NOT THE WAY IT REALLY WAS BUT THAT'S WHY IT'S CALLED A FANFIC SP DON'T YELL AT ME FOR THAT ONE 2!) The joker will end up shouting Robin and he will almost die. All the titans, even titans east, think that his time is up and will say touching things to him while he's sleeping. Batman comes up and says stuff like 'I've bossed you around your whole life, and I'm not going to stop now. Wake up you're not weak. Stop playing this game. I know you can live. Stop being selfish and wake up' happy ending; he does.

TIM: Joker beats him with crow bar and kills him. Batman and titans find body. Basically same thing that happened to Jason in the comics only the titans will be there. And Dick will be nightwing. WILL BE SAD AND MIGHT MAKE YOU CRY. VERY TOUCHING. Robin returns later as a villain known as 'Red-Hood' and the titans have to fight and save him from himself.

OR: two endings, one chapter with Tim and one with Dick. What do you want?

Thanks

**AND IF ANYONE SAYS ANYTHING ABOUT THE NIGHTWING THING ON THE LAST CHAPTER I WILL FUCKING KILL THEM! I WILL GET SOOO PISSED OFF IT WONT EVEN BE FUNNY! I WILL BE MEAN, EMAIL THEM, LEAVE MEAN COMENTS AND SHIT LIKE THAT!**

…..well maybe… sorry…P.M.Sing


End file.
